


First Kiss

by causticinfinites



Series: our infinite love [2]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Missing Scene, Parent/Child Incest, on the way to comstock house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticinfinites/pseuds/causticinfinites
Summary: On a long winding road of pain and misery, Elizabeth and Booker find hope in each other.





	First Kiss

Elizabeth looked up to the sky, it was dark and clouded with the smoke from the fires being set off.    She looked sad 

 

"The Vox are going to destroy this place, aren't they?" She asked, but she already knew the answer, the hope he had seen in her when he first busted her out of her tower was all but gone.   Booker knew that he wasn't responsible for the civil war raging around them but he felt responsible for breaking her innocence. 

 

"It ain't our fight, Elizabeth"  He said, leaning against the wall and retrieving the last cigarette he had, he held it close to his face and lit it with his finger.  Huh, he was glad to know these vigors had more use to them than just scaring the shit out of him and killing the soldiers that kept shooting at him 

 

He took a drag off the cigarette and closed his eyes, he hadn't had a smoke in a while, and _damn_  did he miss it

 

"That's your problem, Booker." Elizabeth said, breaking him out of his thoughts, he looked at her, she was crossing her arms as she often did when she was thinking, or angry at him.  And she was angry at him a lot.  And maybe she had every goddamn right to be

 

"What are you talking about?" He asked, not pushing away from the wall, he hadn't had a moment to relax for a while, since this job started and he would be damned if she'd take this moment from him. 

 

"Booker, I've been doing some reading on our little adventure." 

 

"When did you have time to read?" He arched an eyebrow 

 

"I know exactly what kind of man you are Booker, you don't care about anything or anyone.  Pinkerton, Wounded Knee.. you've been around, and you kill wherever you go.  Death follows your footsteps"

 

"I never claimed to be a good person, Elizabeth"  He took a long drag off his cigarette "And you have to stop acting like this is something you can fix" 

 

She strode towards him and smacked the cigarette out of his hand, stepping on it to extinguish the flame " _Stop_  it Booker" She said, her face inches away from his own.  He was extremely surprised at her outburst and more surprised by the fact that he wasn't pushing her away. 

 

"Eliza-" He started, she pressed her finger to his lips and shushed him

 

"No, Booker. For once in your life, shut up and listen" There was a flash in her eyes, what was that?  It was familiar but far away...  "You are a man who has done awful things, but you feel remorse, you feel guilt.. you aren't a heartless monster" 

 

"You said I was a monster" Booker reminded her

  
"When I was naive and innocent, before I saw the ills of the world" 

 

"Elizabeth, this..." He gestured around "This ain't our fight.. This has nothing to do with me not caring, But yeah, you wanna know something? I've gotten used to the violence, I've become indifferent at best to it all, because I had to..." 

 

"It doesn't have to be _our_  fight for us to want to do the right thing" Elizabeth still wasn't moving away from him, and was it his imagination or was she pressing against him ever so slightly? 

 

"There ain't no such thing as the right thing, everyone is selfish, they do what's right for them" He said, his voice faltering a little bit... Her closeness was unnerving him.  "Excuse me, Miss..."  He said breathlessly as Elizabeth's hands found their way to the back of his neck, she slid them up through his hair.  

 

"Elizabeth..." He closed his eyes, somehow she was more intoxicating than the cigarettes.   "What are you... what are you doing?"

 

She brushed her lips against his so gently that he barely felt it but he did feel the aftershock, the trembles throughout his body, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  

 

"I'm doing the right thing" She said, a devilish little smile playing on her face, against all his better judgement he put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her away from him.  He shook his head "Whatever you're thinking, stop.."

 

"I..." her eyebrows creased in concern "Correct me if I'm wrong, Mr DeWitt.... but" 

 

He sighed and pulled her close to him, grabbing her waist and kissing her deeply as he felt her hands pulling at his tie, he gently pushed her away to break the kiss and took a breath "I told you to call me Booker" 

 

She was flushed, her cheeks were red and her entire demeanor had changed.. No longer was she angry, she was embarrassed, nervous, shy... Why the hell did he find that so attractive?  She was so innocent when he met her and he just... wanted to break that innocence.

 

He shook himself, it's best not to think such things.  He wasn't some kind of lech or anything, but it had been a long time since he had been with someone, since he had felt the kind of warmth and closeness that he so desired, but he knew he didn't deserve that, his legacy was to be alone with a bottle of whiskey for company. 

 

Not a beautiful woman like the one in front of him, the woman who was still blushing and looking everywhere but at him. 

 

"Did you... kiss me just to shut me up?" She asked after a moments silence

 

"I kissed you because I wanted to" He said, already regretting his choice of words

 

"You.. wanted to kiss me?" She gave him a look with her big eyes, still full of something he could think of as innocence... She was astonishingly beautiful, he thought.. He never really gave her a good look before now, seeing her in the glow of the night, the fires all around them.... And the knowledge that they would most likely perish in this war. 

 

"Yes" He answered in a final tone 

 

" _Mr DeWitt_ " She said with a shy grin "You were my first kiss" She locked her pinky around his

 

"Call me Booker" He said, leaning closer to kiss her on her still-flushed cheek.

 

 


End file.
